Kiyoshi Clan
History Ancient celestial beings embed with thaumaturgy creation; were magnificent spirits that were often called upon for their heavenly devotion, gifted strengths as well as knowledge towards the magical elements. Legends depicts how these transcendent creatures were born from ash in the form of civilized and divine beasts known as; the Kitsune. Kitsune is similar to a fleshy beast identical to a fox however, donning nine tails. Centuries ago, a handful of these mystical beasts were cursed by an unknown entity and now wonder the worlds in a form not of their own conception. They appear now as partial human beings; yet still caring the Kitsune characteristics. Some even retain all nine tails while some possess only a few in comparison. Rumors suggest some can still manage to change back temporarily to their true form and that the amount of tails they maintain represents the amount of power and control they still dominate. Lore suggests that once in a millennia, a ten tails is born with immense capabilities which are still unknown and considered to be one the most prestige but also, one of the most dangerous of all the magical beings. Nonetheless, some of these beings revolted; choosing another yet distant path while some remained close. The few that remained, formed an empire with a hierarchy based on how many tails they were in control of. Although to them, the rank mean next to nothing as they have learned and commenced to decipher themselves as a true noble family. Despite all this, they still retained their affinity for magic and played a large part in the magical research and investigation unit. As these gifts came natural, some have invested their time in harnessing more power and even possibly other gifts. Organization (Provide at least a paragraph to describe the structure of your clan organization, admission, alliances, etc.) Specialty Magical Research and Investigation. Powers & Abilities : Kitsune Transcendence''' '' Each member of the Kiyoshi clan possesses an affinity for magic however, only the few that possess more tails have a better understanding and control over their magical potential. Despite originally being born with the capability of using all the elements, each tail added is an element acquired. The more tails, also signififies the more control, mobility, stamina, strength and so forth. 1st Tail: 1% * Basic comprehension and control over two elements. * Basic senses. (smell, sight, reflex, etc.) * Able to transform temporarily into Humanoid Battle Mode Kitsune, adding slight power, strength and stamina. 2nd Tail: 5% * Basic comprehension and control over two elements. * Able to increase an element through training to equal to three elements. * Basic senses. (smell, sight, reflex, etc.) * Able to transform temporarily into Humanoid Battle Mode Kitsune, adding slight power, strength and stamina. 3rd Tail: 15% * Medium comprehension and control over three elements. * Medium senses. (smell, sight, reflex, etc.) * Able to transform temporarily into Humanoid Battle Mode Kitsune, adding slight power, strength and stamina. 4th Tail: 25% * Medium comprehension and control over three elements. * Able to increase an element through training to equal to four elements. * Medium senses. (smell, sight, reflex, etc.) * Able to transform temporarily into Humanoid Battle Mode Kitsune, adding moderate power, strength and stamina. 5th Tail: 40% * High comprehension and control over four elements. * Able to increase an element through training to equal to five elements. * High senses. (smell, sight, reflex, etc.) * Able to transform temporarily into Humanoid Battle Mode Kitsune, adding moderate power, strength and stamina., strength and stamina.: 6th Tail: 50% * Expert comprehension and control over six elements. * High senses. (smell, sight, reflex, etc.) * Able to transform temporarily into Humanoid Battle Mode Kitsune, adding high intell, overall power, mobility, strength and stamina. 7th Tail: 75% * Expert comprehension and control over six elements. * Able to increase an element through training to equal to seven elements. * Expert senses. (smell, sight, reflex, etc.) * Enabled ability Kitsune Oculus, able to reach second stage. * Able to transform into Humanoid Battle Mode Kitsune, adding high overall power, mobility, strength and stamina without time limit. * Able to transform temporarily at will into a Kitsune, adding expert intell., control, overall power, mobility, strength and stamina. 8th Tail: 80% * Expert comprehension and control over seven elements. * Able to increase an element through training to equal to eight elements. * Expert senses. (smell, sight, reflex, etc.) * Enabled ability Kitsune Oculus, able to reach third stage. * Able to transform into Humanoid Battle Mode Kitsune, adding high intell, overall power, mobility, strength and stamina without time limit. * Able to transform temporarily at will into a Kitsune, adding expert intell., control, overall power, mobility, strength, defense, reflex and stamina. 9th Tail: 95% * Mastery over all elements. * Mastery senses. (smell, sight, reflex, etc.) * Enabled ability Kitsune Oculus, able to reach third stage. * Able to transform into Humanoid Battle Mode Kitsune, adding expert intell, overall power, mobility, strength and stamina without time limit. * Able to transform temporarily at will into a Kitsune, adding mastery intell., control, overall power, mobility, strength, defense, reflex, and stamina. 10th Tail: 100% (Rumored to exist) * Mastery over all elements. ??? * Mastery senses. (smell, sight, reflex, etc.)??? * Mastery third stage of Kitsune Oculus. ??? * Able to transform into Humanoid Battle Mode Kitsune, adding mastery intell, overall power, mobility, strength and stamina without time limit. ??? * Able to transform temporarily at will into a Kitsune, adding mastery intell., control, overall power, mobility, strength, defense, reflex, and stamina without time limit. ??? '''''Kitsune Oculus Each member with at least seven tails and up are able to utilize a special ability which is a mystical and magical aptitude that allows for a member to take on the appearance and the form of a full fledged Kitsune, temporarily. This enables the user to harness their full heavenly yet demonically devastating power. It has three stages. First Stage: '' The base stage, where the user simplistically has a fox based appearance with massive tails, ultimately, they gain a more feral appearance. In addition to this, the person’s speed, strength, and reflexes are increased more so than their based form. Keeping up this form for a prolonged period of time is very taxing to a user’s stamina. The most that anyone could keep up this form is 10 posts. '' ''Second Stage: The user begins to form in that of a Kitsune. Their skin might turn rough and fur, their eyes a different color; brighter, their hands might grow claws, and their very muscles might tighten, etc. Their strength and speed grows drastically compared to their base level and their second form level. '' ''Stage Three: Legend holds that eating another Kiyoshi bearing the same blood constitutes the ability for one to form into a full fledged Kitsune, but the price to pay of this is severe due to the fact that the Kitsunes were cursed. Seen as a threat, a transcending and full Kitsune are only rumored to exist, as one hasn’t been seen by the eyes. The lore is that once someone turns into a full Kitsune, they aren’t allowed to return into their primitive human form again. The person gains ultimate power though, and the master of all elements that they possess as well as invulnerability to the elements that they possess. '' Additional Information All Kiyoshi members and generations following, possess similar traits; Black hair and purple pupils. Member Information (Optional: List your members here and the memories including progress, formed.) Library (This is where you may store your RP progress.)